United
by WeepingPegasus
Summary: Hiccup finds Heather in the midst of a storm. Though bringing her back may cause more problems if she decides to stay. Internal conflict erupts in Astrid, questioning her relationship with Hiccup. Though with a full plate already, things get worse as new dragons cause more problems on Berk, Stoick pressures him into being a proper leader, the Outcasts, and more. First fanfic EVER!
1. The Storm

**Alright, this is my very first fanfic-EVER! I'm just testing out my literary skills, trying to see where I'm at. This story will still continue though. Loved the movie and am currently waiting for the next Riders of Berk episode. The whole goodbye scene with Heather really slapped me in the face. Hugged Astrid, hugged Toothless...And Hiccup? "Well, later guys!" Just...no. That wasn't enough for me. I really wished she was a reoccurring character though.. Critiques, opinions, and ideas are welcomed.**

* * *

The afternoon's cold, chilly air filled the dim sky. The isle of Berk was covered by thick grey clouds so that only few beams of light that escaped through their crevasses may shine. The village itself however was bustling as ever. About every Viking was busy harvesting the last of their crops, bringing in more livestock from the wild, and hauling in catches of fish. All for the nearing end of the harvest season and the preparation for the Freeze, the coldest time of the year. With the help of Berk's new allied dragons, work was as prominent without falter. All work was focused in bringing in the year's haul, except for a boy and his Night Fury.

* * *

"Alright, bud", said Hiccup. "Let's do this one more time!"

Soaring through the sky, gales of wind sliced in their path. Toothless flew upward, higher into the sky. Still holding on with one hand, Hiccup unclipped his safety line. Nearing the peak of his limitations, Toothless began to slow down and at this point, Hiccup had let himself go. Opening his arms outward for his leap of faith.

Facing downwards, the wind blew greatly towards his face. Surely, any Viking who would do what he did would be screaming for his Norse life. But Hiccup wasn't just any Viking. He was a Dragon Rider.

Hiccup placed his arms to his side, accelerating his drop and intensified his adrenaline. The rush he would get from these sort of stunts was exhilarating. The fact that he'd do this every day, never bored him.

"Now, Toothless!" Hiccup commanded.

In response, the Night Fury did a loop and dived toward Hiccup, closing his wings and bringing his forelegs closer to his body just as Hiccup did to gain speed. Due to Toothless' sleek scales, it made him less wind resistant and faster when falling.

Nearing Hiccup, Toothless opened his wings, tilting them slightly, allowing the wind to let him glide just underneath him. As soon as Toothless was within his grasp, Hiccup grabbed on and hooked his safety line back in place. Then swiftly, he mounted the saddle again. Hooking his prosthetic leg back on the foot pedal, he was back in control.

Hiccup leaned forward as the open water was within their midst. Hiccup quickly shifted the foot pedal just a few yards before imminent splashdown, gliding Toothless over the ocean. The water was split upon their path and mist had speckled onto Hiccup's face. Truly, Hiccup was the best Dragon Rider of Berk.

"YEAH!" Hiccup yelled in triumph, a chuckle beneath it while double fisting the air in his newest feat.

Hiccup settled himself back into place, clutched the saddle.

"Alright, now for the last bit."

Patting his dragon's side, Toothless pulled up again, allowing a mist of water to trail behind them. Hiccup held on tighter as tension grew. Toothless then fired three consecutive shots ahead of them, exploding into a hot field of smoke. Hiccup had ducked down and nearly closed his eyes as the Night Fury began gaining speed. Before making contact, Hiccup quickly shifted the foot pedal, causing Toothless to spiral right through, dissipating the cloud into a ring of grey. Going back to their normal pace, Hiccup relaxed.

"YES!" he screamed in success. "Aw, bud that was a close one. At least my face wasn't burned like last time", Hiccup reminisced.

A loud abrupt boom snapped him back into reality. Looking over his shoulder, an ominous storm crept along the horizon. Though they were from a safe distance, strikes of lightning accompanied by the crashes of thunder could still be seen.

"Looks like a storm's brewing" he muttered. "And by the looks of it, it's cutting close to Berk" He looked back at the near island of his home. "Alright then buddy, that's enough riding for today"

Gaining speed, they headed home-bound for the rising storm.

* * *

When they arrived, mild winds have already swarmed through the plaza. Rainfall had already covered most of Berk, and it was only going to get worse. The village, once immersed in work, now scurried about in distraught, trying to get their jobs done before the storm reaches their homes. All food must be stored and all livestock in their holdings. Lightning strikes have become more abundant from the oncoming storm. Hiccup landed by his house and dismounted Toothless. Turning toward his dragon, he began unlatching his saddle.

"Hiccup! There you are!" shouted a deep gruff voice.

Hiccup looked back in response to the familiar tone of his own father and chief of the village, Stoick the Vast.

"Oh, hey dad. What's going on?"

"What's going on? What's going on is that a storm is headed for Berk and we need all the help that we can muster", he sternly rebutted. "And as future chief, it's going to be **your **responsibility to tend to the villagers. And getting some hands-on experience would do good for ya. An early start wouldn't hurt."

"C'mon dad, it's not total chaos out there!" Hiccup gestured towards the village. "And besides, we're Vikings. A little rain and lightning won't tear us apart."

"Don't you think I'd know that Hiccup? Anyways, I have a job for you. Something I can only entrust to **you**."

Hiccup's attitude changed as he caught interest in what he has to say. "Like what?"

"Well, it seems that one of our fishing boats still hasn't returned. I'm going to need you and Toothless to go out there and find that missing ship."

"_Not as big of a mission as I'd expect, but it seems simple enough"_ Hiccup thought. "Alright dad, you can count on us!"

"Great! I knew I can count on ya"

Hiccup tightened Toothless' saddle and mounted him, hooking his foot back into the pedal.

"Well Toothless, it looks like the day's not over yet."

Toothless bellowed a roar as he expanded his wings. In a hard flap, they took off with only gusts of wind behind them.

* * *

Hiccup searched from above as they crossed farther into the open ocean.

"See anything, bud?"

Toothless scanned over the open waters to no avail. The fast rainwater on them didn't make the search easier and the storm itself seemed to be growing larger as they were forced to draw near it.

"Me neither…Where can they be?"

Toothless roared as he spotted something below them.

"Wait—I think—" Toothless flew closer so that Hiccup could get a better look. "It is! That's our ship!"

Hiccup leaned forward and Toothless dived in to land on the boat.

"Dragon!" someone had shrieked.

"Nononononononono, it's ME! Hiccup!" he tried to explain.

Settling onto the boat, Hiccup got off to confront the fishing Vikings. Only two were on board. One was short and stout. He had a large auburn beard and a hook for a hand. The other, much taller than the first, had long blond hair with a corresponding beard. He as well had a hook for a hand and for his own reasons, a bucket snug on his noggin.

"Bucket, Mulch; my dad's sent me here to tell you to get back to Berk. If you haven't noticed, a storm's coming this way" Hiccup pointed behind them at the dark grey thunderstorm.

"Sorry Hiccup" started Mulch, rubbing the back of his head. "But Bucket and I were in the middle of a game of Boulder, Parchment, Spears! And the game's gotten mighty ferocious!"

Both Vikings looked at each other as they tapped the palms of the hands with the other and presented their hooks.

"Oh darn, Mulch. Tied again…"

"Thirty-one times in a row too…Would you like a try, Hiccup?"

Hiccup put up both hands in defense. "Hehe…wow guys, that's a pretty interesting game. But how 'bout we play back home for more people to see?"

"Great idea, Hiccup!" said Mulch. "We'll see ya there, then"

"Do you need any help getting back? With the storm and all. Could take a while."

"Aye, it could take time, but winds are good in this weather. We can handle our own."

"That's a Viking for ya. An occupational hazard."

Mulch let out a hearty laugh then proceeded to walk to the helm.

"Oh, Hiccup—wait!" interrupted Bucket.

"Yes, Bucket?" Hiccup asked.

"The storm, right? The one over yonder?" He pointed over his shoulder.

"Yeah, what about it?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I may be no dragon expert as yourself, but I do know that you always fancy a new dragon"

Hiccup's eyes slightly widened, "I'm listening."

"Well with all that bright flashes and booms in the sky, well—Mulch told me it was called a—uh…what was it again? It only appears when the sky's like this…erm.." He snapped his fingers. "Oh yes! I do believe he called it a Grill!"

"You mean Skrill?"

"Skrill?! Where?!" Bucket ducked down, holding onto his Bucket.

Hiccup only stared at him. "Well thanks for the info, Bucket. I'll go check this dragon out. Maybe it's the one causing the storm."

Hiccup got back on Toothless and shifted back the foot pedal.

"Let's go, Toothless!" Then they were off.

"_Skrills are known to be found in electrical storms like this, so perhaps his story may not be as farfetched as it seems…Supersonic speed, covered in lightning and spikes, and breathes white fire…Perhaps there could be a link between it and this storm. It's too unnatural in these parts for it to get so massive. This could get tricky… "_

The boat back in motion, Mulch walked back to Bucket. "So what did you and Hiccup talk about?"

"Hiccup? Where?" Bucket looked around. "Well, can you tell him I said 'hi' for me?"

"Aye, Bucket. I shall. And let's just hope the gods'll give ya a new head too." Mulch joked as he tapped Bucket's bucket.

"But Mulch, I like my head!"

* * *

"Well, Toothless. Let's hope that if we encounter this alleged dragon, we can put an end to this"

The rain was getting heavier and the clouds seemed to be pitch black as they ventured into the storm. The ocean seemed to roar under them and the thunder shouted over them. A loudness that he couldn't block away. Hiccup was squinted his eyes while moving his damp hair out of his face.

"You gotta fly lower Toothless. I don't know what I'd do if you were stuck by a stray lightning bolt. That means I've gotta _swim_ back home to Berk."

Toothless growled and as a rebuttal, whipped Hiccup's side with his ear.

"Kidding! I was just kidding, Toothless. Jeez bud, when we get back home, let's try to improve your sense of humor."

Looking underneath, Hiccup was in for another surprise.

"A boat? In the middle of this mess?" he muttered

It was only a small boat. There was no insignia on the sail that usually notified its' clan or origin. And by the looks of it, it was just waiting for disaster to strike. In the midst of things, only one person was on board. Hiccup couldn't configure what it was though. They were completely covered in a black cloak, and their petit hands were configured onto the helm, trying to escape the storm.

"Let's go check it out Toothless. Looks like they might need some help."

Toothless swooped right in and was suddenly startled by a flash of lightning. It stopped him in mid air, blinding him momentarily. Hiccup cringed at the sight and held his arm over his face. Regaining vision, Hiccup put down his arm, realized that lightning had struck the ship's mast, igniting it, followed by a grazing flame that began to consume the sail. The lone person on board panicked as they tried to stomp out the flames as the burning fabric fell upon the deck.

"Toothless, we've gotta help 'em!" Hiccup shouted.

Gaining more speed, Toothless headed for the flaming boat.

"HEY!" Hiccup shouted at the hooded person. "GRAB MY HAND!"

The figure stopped what they were doing and looked at the speeding dragon. Hiccup extended his arm to save the person in need.

"_C'mon, c'mon, almost—there!"_

Things took a turn for the worse as the charred mast finally gave through, falling and damaging the hull. The person stumbled over the deck just as Toothless flew over them.

"We've gotta turn around!"

Shifting the foot pedal, they swiftly turned back. The boat was now being filled with water from the hole the mast gave it. Barrels and crates slid overboard but the person on board did not. Holding on for their life at the railing, they looked back at Hiccup. Straining to extend his hand once more, the hanging person did the same. They were just a couple feet away from imminent contact. Fate had other plans however, as a massive wave collided with the side of the boat. The impact shook fiercely loosening their grip followed by a high-pitched shriek that was heard as she fell overboard. The wood creaked as the boat itself began sinking into the unforgiving sea.

"Toothless!" he shouted. Toothless flew over the water and Hiccup darted his head left and right for any sign of life. Nothing.

"Looks like we're going in!"

Toothless brought himself and dived right in. Coming back up, Hiccup exhaled deeply, still with no body to be found.

"We HAVE to find them! We can't just let this by!"

Taking in another mouthful of air, they dived back in. Going deeper into the watery abyss, Hiccup searched tirelessly. He wanted to stay down, but his body resisted. He could feel his lungs rasping for air, the feeling getting worse with each passing second. But if he were to resurface, he would be unable to find her and she would surely drown.

Toothless squinted into the darkness then quickly affixed his gaze into one area. Hiccup tried to look at the direction he faced and could barely make an image. There she was: struggling to swim to the surface, but rather did the opposite. Her movements slowing and the amount of air bubble that escapes her lips soon dwindling. She would surely drown if he would not act fast.

With his wings, Toothless pushed the water with all his might, dodging pieces of the broken ship as he torpedoed towards his target. Now in better sight, Hiccup grew anxious and grits his teeth.

"_Almost…there..."_

Gliding through the waves, Hiccup grabbed her by the waist, still holding on fiercely with the other arm. His vision growing dim from the lack of oxygen, he feels himself slipping away.

"_N—Not…yet…"_

In what seems like a loud explosion, they submerged from the depths, breaking the ocean surface. Toothless; bellowing a loud screech in doing so. Hiccup gasped for air as soon as possible, letting it fill his lungs; enjoying each breath that he unappreciated for so long. His moment of bliss was interrupted with a striking thought.

"_Is she still breathing?"_

The sky was filled with near-pitch black clouds and the pouring rain and lightning afflicted his vision. Hiccup quickly shifted her into both arms and pressed his ear to her chest, listening attentively.

"_She's not breathing!"_

Still holding on, Hiccup looked back at Toothless.

"Toothless! We've gotta get out of this rain and land somewhere! Quick!"

* * *

Flying to the nearest island formation, Toothless landed on the beach. Hiccup got off and laid her onto the sand.

"Oh, please don't die, please don't die, please don't die!" Hiccup panicked.

Placing one hand over the other, he applied rhythmic pressure on her chest then listened again.

"Oh gods, oh gods, don't do this to me!"

Removing her hood, long black hair sprawled over her face, still damp. Moving it back, he tilted her head back.

"Okay, okay—I learned this! I just have to…I'm just going to…" Hiccup hesitated. "Odin, help me…"

Hunching over, he opened her mouth gingerly then connected his to hers, sharing as much air as possible.

"_Don't die don't die don't die don't die don't die"_

* * *

Toothless watched Hiccup in awe as he, what he seemed to be attempting, was trying to eat a sleeping woman at the mouth. A strange ritual that these humans have. Occasionally, he would see other Vikings do the same. Holding each other and mouths agape, they seem to be trying to consume each other. But always, they're equally matched. A fight for dominance, perhaps?

He'd seen the Rider of 'Stormfly', as they now call her, do the same to Hiccup. Quick strikes, though, and with them, she completely dominates Hiccup. He would always get weak around her. Perhaps she emits an aura that renders opponents defenseless. A powerful one, she must be. Although, Stormfly says that she has 'soft spots' here and then. A weakness? Then she regards none other than Hiccup! The very one she conquers! Humans are strange creatures. But always interesting.

This is a battle for dominance. Before him, Hiccup is the one dominating here. But here…she's just letting it happen and Hiccup still hasn't asserted complete dominance. Even in sleep, she still stands her own. A strong fighter, this one must be to defend oneself without conscious. Though, is this a battle at all? It seems though the she must be winning if Hiccup were to be struggling so. His face had gotten completely red. She must **really **be a strong and persistent opponent.

* * *

Hiccup was startled as he felt her lips twitch. Throwing himself back, she began coughing hoarsely as water exited her lungs.

"Oh, thank …the gods…that…that you're alright…" Hiccup panted.

Looking at her from this distance, her details were more prominent. The robe clung onto her skin, revealing the curves of her body. Her hands were small and fragile. Her skin looked pale and smooth and yet her cheeks were rosy. Hiccup's mouth slightly hanged as she hazily half-opened her eyes. They were a changing tint of jade green; eyes that were too familiar to forget. Her mouth slightly opened, but no words came out. Then she fell back. Hiccup caught her before her head touched the ground then picked her right up.

"Heather…" he whispered. "Why is she—"

Placing her on Toothless first, the dragon looked back at them.

"Toothless, we **have **to get back to Berk." Hiccup got on, latching his foot and latching on his safety line. He held her tight in his arm then tapped Toothless' side with the other.

"Heather doesn't look so good."

Listening to his rider, they took off. Heather slightly jostled in his arms and tried to mutter something and then again, her eyes closed and grew silent. They headed for home once more and the storm still raged. Though they neared Berk's isles, Hiccup couldn't help but look back as a high pitched screech filled the sky followed by abnormal strikes of ultra violet lightning.

"_Priorities come first…"_

* * *

**First chapter: DONE! I've already gotten the next 2 chapter written down, but I still need to type it out. Another thing: Next episode of Riders of Berk: When Lightning Strikes, they're going to introduce the Skrill into the series! NOSTALGIA! Should I continue or not? At least one review or follow, and I'm going to release a new chapter. :D**

**Edit: Had some technical difficulties seeing that it's my first time uploading -_- All better now and properly edited! Any more mistakes I've made, just added it in a review or PM me. :D**


	2. Missing

**Alright, guys! New chapter! Sorry that it took so long to upload. -_- School reports are such a bother to do. Another thing, when I'm writing this story, I'm recording it into a journal first than type it out. And of course, a lot is changed in the process, adding more dialogue and adjectives to help visualize the scenario.** **I hope I'm not the only one...Still, it had to be done. Also, the "When Lightning Strikes" episode. I was mighty disappointed that no Skrill appeared...*sigh* And my hopes were really brought up about it too...**

* * *

The bustling of work had ceased in the isle of Berk, only to be overcome by the heavy downpour of rain. Besides the occasional crash of lightning every thirty seconds or so and the splashing of rain water, creating wide pools onto the ground, it was quiet. Everyone was indoors for cover, sitting by their fires, letting the warmth fill themselves and their homes. Helping themselves to the food they had brought in and elders telling tales of the past to entertain the young, it made things seem as if the ferocity of the storm had brought them closer than ever. Making the best with what they have was a virtue that every Viking seemed to uphold. Whether it was in combat or solemn peace.

At the heart of the village was the Great Hall, a symbol of great power. The entrance composed of large twin thick doors made of a very fine oak. The interiors itself were massive, comparing it from what was seen on the outside. Walls painted with Norse history of their greatest feats as warriors as well as tales that told of their gods without a single word. Torches on every pillar lit up the darkness within each corner. In the center, was the main fire surrounded a single ring-shaped table. And there sat the chief of the village, hunched over the table, expressionless. Occasionally he would be sipping at a large wooden mug as he stared into the fire. The only company he had was the drink he held and his helmet that he had set down earlier.

The Great Hall was quieter than it usually should. Usually, the place was filled with Vikings from the village. Eating and drinking heavily accompanied by Vikings rambunctiously laughing about over new appendage losses, scars, and the "who's the strongest amongst the bunch" ordeal. As lively as it should, it wasn't there that day. This time, it was quiet. Only few Vikings lingered about, talking casually about the storm or how their personal business was doing.

"Aye, looks like Thor's gotten mighty angry at us if he's casting a storm like this."

"How long do you think 'till the storm'll pass?"

"Has anyone seen where I left my wooden leg?"

Otherwise, they were just there to eat quietly or to take momentary shelter from the weather.

Rhythmic clunks were heard as a large Viking with two prosthetic appendages and a long blond mustache approached the chief.

"Alright, what's eatin' at ye'?" he asked.

Stoick raised his head and looked back at his old friend, Gobber and sighed. "It's Hiccup. He's…gone..."

"Is that what you've been sulkin' about? Stoick, he's been goin' out on his own for a while now, why suddenly now did ya become concerned about this matter?

"No, Gobber, I don't think you understand...Hiccup's gone **missing**."

"Aw, c'mon now. He's ought to be on Berk somewhere. Couldn't have gotten far" He reassured.

"I've practically asked everyone on the island, and no one has seen him except Bucket and Mulch, who'd last encountered him before the storm made its way here. Besides them, nothing."

"Ye're worryin' too hard, Stoick." he consoled. Gobber pulled up a seat next to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Hiccup's a responsible lad now. He c'n handle his own."

"You don't understand, Gobber, he's been gone for **hours**. I sent him on one simple task: find a ship, bring it to port, go home. As simple as can be!" He let out an exhausting sigh. Gobber raised an eyebrow slightly, expecting a different response.

"I don't know what to do anymore about that boy…" He took another swig of his drink. "He's become more independent now; more reckless! Sometimes I won't see him around home for a whole day or two to later hear he's turned up returning from some cracky adventure!" Stoick slammed his cup onto the wooden table. "And now he's more focused about _dragon training_ rather than training to become a leader. He well knows that he's next in line to be chief…I won't be here forever, Gobber! And Thor Almighty knows what this village would come to if I left him in charge as he is now!"

He sighed in his now calmed state then slumped his face into his large hands and let his thick fingers run through his burly orange hair.

"Stoick, listen. I don't think ye're trustin' the boy enough." he sympathized. "Sure he has his quirks here en' er', but that's just Hiccup for ye. Just downright un-pre-dic-ta-ble." He emphasized the last syllables with his index finger tapping on the wood surface. "An' I'm sayin' that as a good thing, for that lad. He's always full of new ideas an' methods in that noggin' of his. Su—re, he's not like any other Viking you'd hope to see as a son. But he's done so much more than any other Viking could do for generations."

Stoick perked up and looked at him attentively, hanging on to that last phrase, waiting for the next.

"He tamed a Night Fury. He killed the Green Death, ended a war b'tween Vikings and dragons, an' is now goin' about trainin' an' ridin' dragons!" Gobber spread out his arms and looked back a Stoick. "Now who c'n say they had a boy like that?"

Stoick smiled at his friend. "Thank you Gobber. I needed words like that to cheer me up."

Gobber chuckled lightly right back. "Sometimes Stoick, I think you're a bit tough on the boy. He's young, so let 'em have his freedom. Worry 'bout all that chief stuff later." He took a good swig from Stoick's drink. "And if you ask me, those dragons help _him_ more than they help us. In more ways than one. Ever since he met Toothless, his face has changed."

Stoick looked at him with a confused look.

"He smiles much mor' often than he ev'r did before; that I can say. So if he's out there somewhere, whether in trouble or not, I know he'll be safe as long as that dragon's with 'em."

Gobber stood up from his seat. "Welp, I do believe I must be goin' now. Even Vikings have their rest."

"Aye, Gobber. You have a better evening than I."

"I hope ma' words helped." He made his way from the table.

"Also—"

Gobber looked back.

"Thank you, Gobber. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Prolly frozen in ice cavern from searching for ice demons." Gobber joked.

Stoick let out a hearty laugh and wiped a tear from his eye. "Those were the days, huh?"

"Yeah, the good 'ol days." He reminisced. "Back when we were still young n' wild, eh?."

"You're saying it as if we still aren't!"

"Aye, Stoick. But I think I'm a tad bit too old to be climbin' trees for bird eggs, don'tcha think?"

They both shared a good laugh and Gobber was on his way.

* * *

Astrid was in shock from what she had just heard. She had been partially eavesdropping on half of Stoick on Gobber's conversations from her table. Though the distance from the two tables weren't very close, the silence of the Great Hall became her ally. It was an old habit she picked up when she was younger. To pick up on conversations without their notice. Learning new things that go about amongst the villagers that she normally wouldn't have the time to figure out.

In this situation, she wouldn't normally open an ear towards Stoick. Especially since he looked as if wasn't in the best of moods and to respect his wishes, to be left alone. It would be best if she were to continue eating her meal and just let it slide. But when Gobber stepped forward, their topic had caught her attention almost at an instant.

Hiccup.

And he was missing.

Leaving her seat, the iron maiden walked to another table that seated her adolescent companions. Now standing at the head of the table, Astrid slammed down both hands to grab their attention.

"Guys, listen up: Hiccup's gone!" she announced.

"Well of course Hiccup's gone."Snotlout proclaimed. "The guy's always gone 'round the afternoons. _As if _we should care." He sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"No, guys. I mean **gone**. As in he's **gone** missing!"

"Yeah? So what?" he sneered, picking the inside of his ear with his pinkie finger. His feet propped up onto the table and his free hand rested on the back of his head. He had shown a dull expression in doing so. Obviously, Snotlout couldn't possibly care less for whatever Hiccup has gotten himself into.

"Seriously, guys! Hiccup could be out there, **lost **in the storm and who knows what could've happened!" She clenched her hand into a fist and pounded the table. "I say we go for a search party!"

The others looked at each other, skeptical about the idea.

"I dunno, Astrid…" Fishlegs responded meekly. "It's just as you said. We don't know what could've happened. For all we know, he's probably back at home with Toothless, enjoying himself a roasted goat leg or something…"

"Mmmm…roasted goat" Tuffnut drooled.

Ruffnut took notice of this, grabbed the nearest mutton on the table and shoved it far in his mouth. Apparently, so far that he fell back in his chair with a loud thud. Ruffnut looked down at him with a snicker as he gratefully enjoyed his meat.

"Oh, hey!" Snotlout interrupted putting his feet down. Astrid turned and looked at Snotlout with cold eyes. "If Hiccup doesn't show up the next morning, I declare _myself _as the leader of the Dragon Academy" he said sarcastically, gesturing to himself.

"Snotlout, the day you start training dragons will be the day we prove the existence of **foot trolls**!"

"Hey, can we **not **disrespect the foot trolls here!" Fishlegs stated. He leaned in closer, putting his hand by his mouth. "They could be listening on this very conversation" he whispered.

Astrid raised an eyebrow; head cocked back with an expression of disbelief.

"Haven't you always wondered where your left socks went when they disappear?" He set his hands straight in front of him, parallel from each other. Bringing them up, then down, he looked at the group with a grin. "Foot trolls."

"And hey, if there _were _any foot trolls." Snotlout placed his elbow on the table, leaning closer to Astrid giving her a creepy smile. "I will **always** be there to protect your socks."

Astrid cringed in disgust from that horrible statement and lightly obliged.

And by "lightly obliged", it meant a fist to his face.

Tuffnut looked next to him to seeing Snotlout curled up and rubbing his face and howling in pain. He laughed at his pain, forgetting that there was a large bone in his mouth.

Astrid sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose nodding 'no' slowly. Ruffnut on the other hand couldn't help but laugh her mouth off at the sight before her: a screaming Snotlout and her blue faced twin brother with his hand reaching down his throat.

"Guys! This is serious! I overheard a conversation between Stoick and Gobber; they said he's gone missing for **hours**! And don't you think it's at least strange that he didn't show his face **once** this afternoon?" she exhausted. "Ask anyone in this room, they'd say the same as well!"

"I'm…I'm sorry to say this Astrid, but—"Ruffnut had calmed down and looked at her with a concerned expression. "He _is_ Hiccup. He's been in tougher situations. And wherever he goes, Toothless follows. When those two are together, nothing gets in the way…You of all people should know that."

Astrid was in loss for words but had to think of something.

"Aw, c'mon! It's simple: we just get on our dragons and search the island! He can't be that far off!" she explained, trying hard to get the group approval.

"But Astrid, it's going to be almost impossible to find him in this storm. Darkness gives a -5 in visibility, a -3 in navigation, and a 45% increase in search time due to the size of the island…The odds are against us in this situation…can' t you see that?"

Astrid eyed him down angrily. Fishlegs was entrapped in her gaze and slowly backed off.

"And Meatlug's kinda afraid of thunder…"he mumbled, looking down and fiddling with his pudgey fingers.

Astrid face palmed and let her hand slide down her face. She snarled a bit, having to deal with their stubbornness.

"Dang it, don't you guys care?!"

The table was silent.

"Yeah, we care." Ruffnut started. "But when did _you_ care so much for the guy?"

Astrid was baffled. Never before she stopped and looked at the situation she was in. The words that she blurted from her mouth. When did she suddenly become _obsessed_ with his whereabouts? Of all people? There was once a time she couldn't even stand to see Hiccup's face. And now—now it's as if she's a small puppy waiting for their owner to get home; getting all over them the second they were in sight. The thought made her sick and a bit confused. She bit her lower lip. Sure…he'd shown her a part of him that was unfathomable to her comprehension. An entire world seen with different eyes. And that was when she first rode on Toothless. When he took her on that magical flight…And yeah…sure, he kissed him once or twice—but that was only in the heat of the moment! And there was that time at Thawfest—but that was only as consolation! Her face slightly flustered at the memory. It was for Hiccup when he threw the final race for Snotlout's pride. She never did get back at him for that.

Snotlout stood up hazily, fixing his helmet and rubbing his nose. Next thing he saw was Astrid grabbing the back of his head and slamming it to the edge of the table. Tuffnut, who had just extracted the bone lodged within his throat, began laughing and slamming the table, completely forgetting that he was chewing on the bone he removed. And yet again, he found himself on the floor next to Snotlout while his sister was not even bothering to help him up. She and Fishlegs were too busy staring at her, mouths opened from her reaction. Astrid cracked her knuckles and stormed off to the main doors.

"Fine! I'll search for him myself!" she hollered back at them.

"Augh…" Snotlout groaned, hanging onto the edge of his seat (literally). "Heh…She digs me…"

Somehow, Tuffnut and Snotlout were able to muster up the remainder of their strengths in an weak, approving high—well, low five.

* * *

Astrid continued walking towards the doors, in angered distraught of her friends' persistence.

"I can't believe those guys!" she muttered. "Hiccup's our friend! Of course I'm concerned about him! It doesn't mean I actually _like_ him—well, I do like him—But as a friend! No more and no less." She placed one hand on the entrance doorway, ready to open; while clenching a fist with the other.

"_It's just that I have this sincere obligation to look out for him—he's accident prone! Always getting himself into dangers he can never handle by himself! Then here I come, having to drag his butt out of the fire! And as soon as he gets out, he just becomes even more eager to get back in! What's with that?!"_ Even in thought, she was enraged._ "But then—" _

Astrid bit the corner of her lip, trying to get the pain to suppress the next words from filling her mind. It seems to her that when regarding Hiccup, she'd have to deal with this—pulsating voice at the back of her head that just screams it out to her. And she would never win. She exhaled in her self-defeat.

"…_then he'd tell me that he had to keep trying no matter how the odds stack against him. Even if he'd never throw a single punch or fought with simple actions and words. He'll keep on trying. And that he'd gladly put himself back in danger if it meant protecting those that he loved…"_

The look of a fierce determination filled her eyes.

"_And I shouldn't either!"_

Pushing the right door, in her newly hyped attitude, she readied herself for her search. She quickly decided where to check first after getting on Stormfly and how much fried chicken she should feed her—for the extra speed boost to decrease the time she'd have to take for the search. The door was slightly cracked when the other suddenly slammed opened. The loud bang it made filled the room and Astrid flew back from the abrupt opening. The outside winds had made its way through, putting out the main fire and dimming most torches. Everyone in the room had their eyes affixed onto the entrance. Astrid lay at the ground astonished, as she looked up to see a Night Fury before her.

Drenched in rain and feet layered in mud, Toothless stood at the doorway panting hard, with two disfigured shapes lying on his back. Walking in, the door closed. Opening his mouth he fired at the center of the room, re-igniting the light to fill it. Looking closer, his tail piece was burnt off, leaving crooked metal rods going outward. It seemed that her journey was already finished before it even started. And what she was seeing already wasn't a good start.

"Wait—is that?" She squinted closely on the unmoving figures that Toothless carried. A slender light-skinned arm stuck out. With a tattered green sleeve, it was covered in mud and small signs of blood. She slightly opened her mouth in shock.

"Hiccup…" she whispered.

* * *

**Alright, so what do you think about this new chapter? A lot of internal conflict going on in Astrid as well a Stoick showing great concern over his son's ways. Kinda left it a bit on a cliff hanger, having that gap between Hiccup headed homebound and now-in a pretty messed up shape. You could probably piece things together, but until the next chapter! :D**


	3. Returned

**I'm sorry for the wait, guys. Schoolwork's becoming quite the pain and semester finals are coming up. I know that this chapter is shorter than my previous chapters, but this must do for now. And wow! I can't believe people are reading this! Thanks so much for your support! If there were any errors made, tell me. I love good input when it comes to my writing. :D**

**Another thing, some dialogue and thought transition seemed a bit iffy to me. I'm going to revise it when I can. But in the meantime, enjoy!**

* * *

Stoick immediately shot up from his seat, his chair toppling over in his shock. Others came to notice the situation, gathering around for a better sight followed by a wave of murmurs; curiosity had gotten the best of them.

"Hiccup!" he shouted, bolting toward his son, haphazardly shoving aside any Viking in his path.

Toothless heeled over. Eyes looking downward in remorse. He let a low growl of lament escape, weighted by the burden of Hiccup's condition. Stoick picked up his son from the Night Fury's back, holding him as he took a knee.

"Give him some room!" Stoick commanded.

Hiccup lay before the group, unmoving. He had looked absolutely terrible. It was as if he had jumped off the edge of the world to be spat back out into the dirt. His green long sleeve now had small burnt holes and shreds hung off the end. Along the length of his left arm, he had been scraped by something ridged, as the blood that ran down wasn't abundant enough for him to bleed out, but enough to be noted. Hiccup had obviously been heavily drenched from the outside storm, clothes still soaked, accompanied by traces of mud over his body. The rain may have washed most trace of it from him, but was still covered in its mass. One aspect however stood out from the rest. Trailing one's gaze, downward from his current wounds, an older one became more prominent to the eye.

His prosthetic foot was gone.

Astrid put her hand over her mouth, unable to bear the sight before her.

"_Oh no...By the gods, no...Hiccup…"_

Stoick raised his hand and gently moved Hiccup's chestnut hair from his eyes. His own seemed as if he might shed a tear, a sight no one has ever seen before until now. He placed his hand on his son's cheek, moving it back slowly.

"Hiccup?..Can you hear me, son?" he asked hoarsely. The room grew silent, awaiting a response. A sign of any life left in his existence. A reason not to mourn a young boy's death.

Hiccup's cheek twitched. His brow cringed as he slowly creaked his eyes open.

"Y—yeah, dad?" he managed to say.

"Oh, Hiccup…" he sighed in relief. "You gave me quite the scare there…"

"What do I win?.." he joked weakly, forcing a smile upon his face.

Stoick let out a brief smile, running his hand through his hair, and then rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, maneuvering between other Vikings to get to him. She knelt down next to him and looked at him again in distress. "Hiccup…you look like a mess! What—what happened to you?"

He shifted his eyes upon her in his dazed state. Half lidded with a broken smile. "Hey, Astrid…" he muttered.

Astrid held Hiccup's left wrist, inspecting gashed wound on her arm. With the other hand, she held the back of his forearm, turning it oh, so slightly. At instant, Hiccup sharply seethed in pain and she retracted her touch.

"Sorry…"

"It's—It's alright, Astrid. I've been through worse…lost a foot." Hiccup looked down at his leg. "Well…again…"

"Hiccup, you look as if you just ran through Hel and back!" The grasp on his wrist tightened. "Just what in the world possessed you to just linger about out there?!"

Hiccup placed his hand on hers. "All in due time, but first things first: Can you help a guy up?"

Astrid held his hand, standing up while bringing him with her as Stoick supported him by the underarm. With his leg missing again, he staggered, nearly toppling over. Toothless caught this and was able to move in, pressing his head against his back.

"Thanks, buddy…"

"Hey, umm—Hiccup? Who's your friend here?" Astrid gestured her hand to the hooded unconscious passenger laying on Toothless' back.

"You'll get a kick out of this one, but…she's _your_ friend too…"

Astrid eyed him in confusion, then back toward her "friend". Walking closer to Toothless, she turned the body over, only to be shocked by this twist of events. At first, Astrid couldn't believe her eyes, but there she lay, eyes closed and unmoving, aside from breathing. A familiar face that she'd never expect to see again. What was more surprising was that she wasn't even at a close state as Hiccup's turmoil. Not a scratch on her body, but still dripping rain water. Dubious as it was, having so much drama in half of a day, the number of questions that not only filled her mind, but everyone else's, just kept piling and piling into a mountain—just waiting for an landslide.

"Heather?! But what is she—?!"

"Yeah, that was my reaction too…Found her trapped in the storm when her ship went down...I was kinda hoping you'd let her stay at your place…for the time being, that is…"

Astrid couldn't believe this. She felt as if she was thrown in the dark, having only his statement to piece the picture together. There was so much more to ask, but she just knew he wouldn't answer. His eye trailed towards Heather, worried more about her than himself.

"_No—not now. Not in his condition…or hers."_

"Don't worry; she's always welcome at my home…" Astrid sighed, complying assuringly with his request. But at the core of her sincerity, it said otherwise. She felt knots tying up her stomach and had the sudden urge to just smack herself and reconsider—loud. But then…she looked back at Hiccup. He let out a breath of relief, slightly nodding his head. Running his good arm across his forehead, the edges of his mouth slightly curved.

"Astrid, I couldn't thank you enough for this…And—I know you have a ton of—" Hiccup's breathing quickened, then let out a hoarse cough. "–ton of questions right now, but for this moment, I need you to trust me here..."

It wasn't her displacement in this situation that bothered her but the fact that Heather was here somewhat befuddled her. Just the timing of her return—it was just so inconvenient with the storm going on. What was she doing, traveling these waters? Was she alone on her ship? What of her parents? It seemed to her that Heather was still a mystery, knowing and believing only all she had told them.

Heather was now considered a friend on Berk. The entire Outcast incident still lingers in memory, and her actions that day had almost cost them their home and secrets. But her motives were of that that anyone would do if their loved ones were at stake. Hiccup would…and so would Astrid…

It was just something about Heather that made her stomach churn right then and there. It was the same feeling when she had "washed up on shore" and all the guys tended to her, foot and nail. Ruffnut called it _jealousy_, seeing how all the guys of their clique instantaneously flocked around Heather like moths to a candle light and Astrid grew resentful to her presence. But no, that wasn't _it_ that time. Astrid had managed to convince herself that it was plain instinct; telling herself of Heather's deceit behind those looks. She had proven herself right, finding her on the cove consulting with Savage and just went with her "reason".

But this time it was different. Here she was again; as a friend and visitor. She had not spoken a word and arrived knocked out after Hiccup had rescued her.

"_Just the way he overlooked her, it was—it was so—__**what is it**__!?"_

And that was frustrating and confusing as is.

"Astrid, can you—loosen your grip a bit? You're—hurting my hand." Hiccup stated, cringing at the cut in blood circulation running through his only good arm.

Astrid snapped back to the present and realized that she was gripping onto Hiccup's arm as if she intended to rip it off. She jerked her hand back in realization.

"Sorry, Hiccup. Just a lot questions on my mind, with no answers to back them up…"

"If it'll ease your mind, I'm partially in the dark here too." Hiccup put his arm over his mouth and coughed again, a bit louder than the first. Stoick took a step forward and extended his arm for assistance, but Hiccup waved him off. "Look, what happened in the past has been forgiven and I hope you've gotten over any resentment towards her. And if you still have some tension between you and Heather, I'd be obliged to take her to my place for the night—if dad'll let me."

He looked back at his, who gave a slight nod in approval.

"No! Its okay, Hiccup! Everything's okay!" Astrid panicked. "There is absolutely **no** tension between us." She gave a hesitant chuckle between words. "She'll be like—"Astrid gulped hard. "—a sister to me"

"Oh! Well, alright then; if you—if you say so." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "I couldn't thank you any mo—"A violent cough cut off his last word. He fell back, putting all of his weight against Toothless.

"Are you okay, son?"

"N—Never better" he cracked an awry smile as he slumped forward. Astrid looked closer and carefully inspected Hiccup. He was slightly shivering. It was somewhat heavier underneath his eyelids as he stared back at her drowsily. It was hard to tell whether it was water or perspiration as droplets divot into his temples then trail down his cheek. Astrid placed the palm of her hand onto his forehead then retracted it back.

"Hiccup, you're burning up!"

"Wha—? No, I'm not, you're just—just saying things" he said sluggishly.

"Hiccup, face it: you're sick! You've got to get fixed up and into bed **now**."

"No, Astrid. It's just—I'm too close to the fire. That's all…" he argued mundanely as he tried to get back on Toothless, only to struggle trying to pull himself up.

Toothless looked back at them with a confused expression, wondering what in Odin's name was he trying to accomplish by flailing about like a child trying to grasp something that was out of their reach.

Astrid managed to wrap her arms around his chest and pulled him back. He sagged in her hold, his arms being the only things that held him in place.

"Hiccup, we're getting you to rest **now**!" she commanded.

"Astrid, I appreciate the concern, but—"Hiccup lifted his arms and wriggled his way out and fell back onto his Night Fury. "There's something I gotta do first—There's a dragon out there—a Skrill. And I'm sure that it's connected to the storm. I just gotta go back out there and find 'em…"

"Hiccup, you're in no condition to go back out there! And neither is Toothless!" she gestured back to his tail piece. Burnt and broken. Toothless couldn't fly even if he wanted to.

"I've got a spare back home…" he slurred. "It'll be a quick stop and then I can get down to business…Nothing to worry ab—"

At this point, Astrid just couldn't restrain herself anymore. Flared in anger for his persistence, she clenched her fist. She would not allow Hiccup to go back out there, let alone finish his last word. Her patience had quickly shortened as she turned him around by the shoulder and let out all her pent up anger into one punch, knocking him back and shortly after, out. Hiccup fell forward onto his face and silence had once again filled the room. Astrid's breath was quick paced as the wanted deed was done.

"_Oh gods, I forgot the last time I've ever done that to him…"_

Stoick stood over his son yet again and sighed. "Don't worry; I'll take care of him." In a single-handed hoist, he lifted Hiccup onto his shoulder then looked at Astrid. "There's only so much I can understand these days. As for Hiccup—I don't think I ever can."

He made his way to the door then stopped momentarily beside Toothless. "And don't forget about this one, here. Do as Hiccup says and look after her. She'll have the answers you're looking for. So stay vigilant for now" Stoick made his way to the door. The sound of one-thousand raindrops falling overcame him as it creaked open. Astrid looked down at Heather as she still lay dormant.

"Also—"Astrid darted her head back at Stoick as he stood at the doorway. "If it'll make you feel better about yourself, I'd say Hiccup likes you more than the girl over there." At that, he chuckled to himself and finally left for home.

Astrid stood in surprise of what the chief had said. Her face had turned into a light shade of red as she bit the corner of her lip, trying to suppress a smile. She caught Toothless in the corner of her eye who gave her a suggestive smirk.

"What?!" she retorted. Toothless then nudged her with the end of his nose, the grin still in place.

"**What?!"**

* * *

**More internal conflict for Astrid! Well, that has to be quite the pain. Sorry, Astrid~**

**Hiccup's now bedridden and Astrid's in charge of Heather now. There's still that gap between her rescue and their return, but I was getting to that in the next chapter! :D **


End file.
